staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów; odc.17 Duch Ravena Jonesa cz.2; serial prod.USA/z teletextem/ 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Cybermania 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Syrenka; odc.14 Muzyczny talent; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; List do prezydenta cz.2; film fab.prod.USA 10:45 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.5; serial prod.USA 11:30 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:50 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera; Parmenides czyli Józek Zatłoka 12:00 Zabawy językiem polskim 12:30 Kwadrans na kawę 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu; Ida McKinley 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Moda jak pogoda; odc.1 13:45 Słoneczny patrol; odc.29; serial prod.USA 14:30 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Westlife 15:00 Zwierzęta świata; Tajemniczy świat ogrodów cz.1; film dok.prod.kanadyjskiej stereo 15:30 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji; odc.7 - Śmierć 16:00 Co Pani na to? 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1596; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania; odc.168; serial TVP 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Złoto dezerterów; 1998 komedia prod. polskiej (118'); reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura 22:10 23 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; Kombinat 23:15 Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Polska - USA 00:45 Randall i duch Hopkirka; odc.1,2; serial prod.angielskiej 02:25 Noc z Muppetami; Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc56/120 Loretta Lynn 02:50 Noc z Muppetami; Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.57/120 Liberace; serial prod. USA 03:15 Noc z Muppetami; Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.58/120 Marisa Berenson; serial prod. USA 03:40 Noc z Muppetami; Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.59/120 Raquel Welch; serial prod. USA 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Spróbujmy razem 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (59) - serial obycz. Polska 2002 09:50 Nieznane siły przyrody (4) - serial dok. Wielka Brytania 1999 10:25 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10:45 Sławny Jett Jackson (3) - serial dla młodzieży Kanada/USA 1998 11:15 Arka Noego - magazyn 11:40 Flintstonowie - film animowany USA 1965 12:05 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (9, 10) - serial przyg. Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1998 13:50 Podroże z Euro - felieton 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej Polska 2002 14:30 Złotopolscy (408) - telenowela Polska 2002 15:05 Wielka gra - teleturniej Polska 2002 16:00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny Polska 2002 17:00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny Polska 2002 17:30 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny Polska 2002 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Herbatka u Tadka (15) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2002 20:00 W 80 minut dookoła świata, czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego - program rozrywkowy 20:45 Podroże z Euro - felieton 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Rok pod znakiem karabinu- thriller USA 1992 23:30 Podróż - thnller USA 1993 01:00 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 02:35 Akcja! (10) - serial kom. USA 1999 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Smocze opowieści 8.30 Piesek Poochini 9.00 Dziwolągi 9.25 Młody Herkules (27) - serial fantast. USA 9.55 Disco Polo Live 10.55 Powrót Maxa Dugana - film obycz. USA, 1983 (94 min) 12.40 Kacza zupa - kom. USA, 1933 (66 min) 13.50 Walka o przetrwanie - film dok. 14.45 Raz, dwa, trzy śpiewaj Ty 15.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.35 Miłość czy kochanie (11) - serial obycz. USA 17.25 Apetyt na milość 17.55 Jezioro marzeń (67) - serial obycz. USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Bar - Gorące krzesła - reality show 21.15 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóla (82) - serial kom. pol. 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 21.45 Bar - Wyniki - reality show 22.00 W obliczu śmierci - film sens. bryt., 1987 (125 min) 0.25 Gangsterski rap - film sens. USA, 1997 (88 min) 2.00 Samo życie (5,6) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 3.00 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.50 Telesklep 7.20 tv.onet - magazyn internetowy 7.50 Punky Brewster (78) - serial kom. USA 8.15 Maska - serial anim. 8.40 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 9.05 Przybysz z gwiazd - serial anim. 9.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej 11.00 VIVA Polska! 13.00 Big Brother Bitwa 13.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (4/26) - serial przygod. USA 14.40 Ananasy z mojej klasy 15.55 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 16.25 Adopcje - serial dok. 16.55 Legendy kung-fu (4/44) - serial przygod. USA 17.55 13. Posterunek 2 (30/42) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 18.30 Ale plama · program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Big Brother Bitwa - reality show 21.05 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Parszywa dwunastka 4 - film wojenny USA, 1988 (115 min) 0.10 Operacja wieczność (24/26) - serial s.f. kanad.amer.- franc. 1.10 Drapieżne żądze - horror USA, 1993 (100 min) 2.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 7.00 Fraglesy - serial anim. 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Czerwony pies Clifford - film anim. 8.00 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 8.20 Kulturalny wywiad 8.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 8.40 Warszawskie ulice 9.00 Teleturniej - Zloty Pilot 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Świat 10.10 Teleturniej 10.20 Książka dla dzieci 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Kwartet 11.00 Kowalski I Schmidt 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Cel podróży 12.30 Kurier 12.45 Reportaż tygodnia 13.00 Mag. motoryzacyjny 13.30 Kurier 13.35 Podaj cegłę 14.05 Zaproszenie 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Siedem szczytów - serial dok. 15.00 Mappet show, czyli rewia gwiazd 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Muzyka 16.00 Z archiwum kuriera 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Od arii do piosenki 17.35 Świat 18.00 Kurier 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Gość WOT 18.40 Warszawa znana i nieznana 19.00 Polska liga koszykówki 20.00 Telekurier bis 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.15 Sport 21.30 Kurier 21.50 Z archiwum kuriera 22.00 W kręgu podejrzeń - film fab. 23.35 Kurier 23.45 Sportowa sobota 0.20 Minuta ciszy 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Rudzielec 6.30 Czarny Królewicz - serial przygod. bryt. 7.00 V Max 7.30 Rosomak - film dok. 8.30 Mapety i ich goście 9.00 Rudzielec 9.30 Biały Kieł (52) - serial przygod. kanad.-franc. 10.00 Czasem lepiej być kobietą - kom. USA 11.00 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (25) - serial przygod. USA 12.00 Walka o przetrwanie: Randki ze śmiercią - film dok. 13.00 TV4 Kropka.pl 13.30 V Max 14.00 Maroko - melodramat USA 15.50 Tajne przez poufne: ( 12) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Nowe wcielenie (4) · serial sens. USA 18.00 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bandzior i karuzela srebra - kom. USA 20.00 Bunt (1) - dramat sens. USA 21.50 Diagnoza: morderstwo (4) -serial krym. 22.50 Wokanda - program dok. 23.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.50 Zauroczona i zdradzona - film krym. USA 1.40 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.15 Telesklep 8.45 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim . (powt.) 9.10 Dragon Ball - serial anim. (powt.) 9.35 Ukryte miasto (39-ost.) - serial przygod. bryt. 10.05 Spotkanie w Pekinie - film obycz. USA, 1981 (74 min) 11.25 Tele Gra - teleturniej 12.25 Koniec lata - film obycz. kanad.-amer. (powt.) 14.10 Niezwykły świat świnek - film dok. 15.05 Tenbit GSM - magazyn internetowy 15.35 Czynnik PSI 3 (19/22) - serial s.f. kanad. 16.25 Kocbane kłopoty (5/22) - serial obycz. USA 17.15 Ford (1/2) - film biogr. kanad., 1987 (100 min) 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (20/44) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 Jej alibi - komedia sens. USA, 1989 (94 min) 21.45 Katastrofa na Alasce - film katastroficzny bryt.amer., 1992 (105 min) 23.30 Big Brother Bitwa 0.30 Żądza ciała - film erotyczny USA, 1990 (95 min) 2.10 Tenbit GSM 2.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 81 - Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Tu jest wszystko; film dokumentalny 08:30 Muzeum wsi Mazowieckiej w Sierpcu; program Mai Kossakowskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 09:35 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci 09:45 Pandora i Platon; odc. 5 /12/ - Skarb piratów; serial animowany prod. greckiej 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 30 lat minęło... Nowy Dziennik 10:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 11:00 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 11:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 562; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Klan; odc. 564; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 5 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 14:00 Nie tylko o...; powt. 14:15 Od przedszkola do Opola 14:50 Pamiętaj o mnie 15:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Huculski smak; powt. 15:35 Wojna domowa; odc. 11 /15/ - Co każdy chłopiec...; 1965 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Irena Kwiatkowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Musiał, Alina Janowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski 16:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 30 lat minęło... Nowy Dziennik; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 81 - Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; od. 39 /53/ - Colargol w Egipcie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 5 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska; powt. 20:45 Cafe Fogg-czyli co nam zostało z tych lat; (STEREO); wyk: Kinga Preis, Alicja Majewska, Katarzyna Groniec, Tomasz Stockinger 21:40 Pan Tadeusz - impresja z planu filmowego; reportaż Grzegorza Sadurskiego 22:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; widowisko (STEREO); wyk: Edward Lubaszenko, Waldemar Goszcz; powt. 22:50 Herbatka u Tadka; cz. 7; program Tadeusza Drozdy (STEREO) 23:35 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 00:05 Nie tylko o...; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 81 - Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 39 /53/ - Colargol w Egipcie; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 562; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 564; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 03:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 5 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska; powt. 04:15 Pan Tadeusz - impresja z planu filmowego; reportaż Grzegorza Sadurskiego; powt. 04:40 Herbatka u Tadka; cz. 7; program Tadeusza Drozdy (STEREO); powt. 05:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 30 lat minęło... Nowy Dziennik; powt. 05:55 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 06:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Martin rycerz - serial animowany 8.30 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial animowany 9.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Martin rycerz - serial animowany 11.20 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial animowany 11.50 M Kwadrat 12.20 Non possumus - film dokumentalny 13.20 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.50 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny prod.USA 14.45 Zagadka Zimbabwe - kraina króla Salamona - film dokumenlalny 15.30 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Siła marzeń - dramat obyczajowy 18.10 Krzyżacy - film historyczny 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport, pogoda 20.25 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial sensacyjny 21.25 Pan wzywał Milordzie? - serial komediowy 22.20 Długie, gorące lato - film obyczajowy prod. USA 0.25 Pan wzywał Milordzie? - serial komediowy 1.25 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 9.00 Pytania do mistrza 9.25 Discovery dla dzieci 10.20 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 10.50 Narodziny samochodu 11.15 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 12.10 Łowca krokodyli: Powrót donatury 13.05 Podróże z gwiazdami 14.00 Zrozumieć mózg 15.00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna 15.30 Pasożyty bliskie naszemu ciału 16.30 Klub Fitness 17.00 Narzędzia wojny 18.00 Pola bitew 19.00 Ludzie Hitlera 20.00 Robotica 21.00 W ukryciu 22.00 Miejsce zbrodni 23.00 Detektywi sądowi 0.00 Medycyna sądowa 0.30 Czarne muzeum 1.00 Urazówka 2.00 Ochroniarze 3.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa świata: Grand Prix Japonii 9.00 Piłka nożna: Magazyn Drużyna marzeń 11.30 Tenis stołowy: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 13.15 Motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata: Grand Prix Japonii 14.15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa świata na krótkim basenie 16.00 Tenis stołowy: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 17.00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa świata na krótkom basenie 19.00 Tenis stołowy 21.00 Curling 22.00 Jeździectwo 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Jeździectwo 0.15 Sumo 1.15 Snowboard 1.45 Wiadomości 2.00 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 8.00 W obronie własnej - dramat prod. polskiej 9.30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Susan Sarandon - dokument 10.25 Strzelajcie do pianisty - thriller prod. francuskiej 11.50 Kim jest Dolly Malone? - komedia prod. USA 13.40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Sigourney Weaver - dokument 14.35 Samolot - film krótkometrażowy 14.45 Mr Wonderful - komedia prod. USA 16.25 Szaleństwa króla Jerzego - komediodramat prod. angielskiej 18.15 Gwiazda szczęścia Billy Kids - western prod. USA 20.00 Czarny Wąwóz - dramat 21.50 Rosewood - film sensacyjny 0.10 Czerń i biel - film krótkometrażowy 0.30 El Dorado - film historyczny 2.55 Swingers - komediodramat 4.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Tygrys i przyjaciele 07:45 świąteczna niespodzianka 09:15 Cinema, cinema 09:45 Polowanie na grube ryby 11:35 W tobie cała nadzieja 13:05 Horacjo Hornblower: Bunt 14:45 Marzyłam o Afryce 16:40 Christina Aguilera: Moje odbicie 17:40 Tygrys i przyjaciele 19:00 Nieuczciwi 21:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 6 22:00 Miłosna hipnoza 23:35 Koruptor 01:25 Koniec romansu 03:10 Zabójcze śluby 04:40 Horacjo Hornblower: Bunt Le Cinema 14.00 Koszula z węża (La Camisa De La Serpiente) komedia, Hiszpania, 1997, 91 min. 16.00 Ich żona (Attention! Une Femme Peut En Cacher Une Autre) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1983, 18.00 Siódma pieczęć (The Seventh Seal / Det Sjunde Inseglet) dramat, Szwecja, 1957, 94 min. 20.00 Dokument. Legendy kina: Ingmar Bergman, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Dobry mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna (Nur Ein Toter Mann Ist Ein Guter Mann) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 88 min. 22.00 Sekrety serca (Secretos Del Corazon) film psychologiczno-obyczajowy, Hiszpania / Francja / Portugalia, 1996, 105 min. 00.00 Z archiwum seksu (1 z 7) Tajemniczy pan X (The Sex Files: MR. X) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1998, 90 min. Nederland 1 09.40 AVRO: Get the picture 10.05 NCRV: Man bijt hond 10.30 OHM: Ontkiemen zonder voedingbodem 11.00 IKON: Werelden: Jesus Christ Airlines 11.50 AVRO: Beeldenstorm 12.00 AVRO Close up: Het famillegeheim van Toetankhamon 12.55 Wie is... 13.48 NOS: Tekst tv 14.30 TELEAC/NOT: Praktische filosofie 14.55 Promenade en francais 15.10 Wie heeft hier de leiding? 15.32 Duidelijke taal! 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.05 TELEAC/NOT: Bij ons thuis over opvoeding 16.33 NCRV: Weg van de snelweg: Edinburgh 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.08 AVRO: Harde noten 17.38 Museumgarten 18.00 NCRV: Cheers 18.25 SOCUTERA: Een uitzending van ZOA Vluchtelingenzorg 18.32 KRO: George and Mildred 19.00 AVRO: Dwarsstraat 19.30 KRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 EO: Knevel op zaterdag 21.00 NCRV: Herberg De Leeuw 21.55 EO: Niets meer te verliezen: Auke en Span Koffeman 22.35 ’t Zal je maar gebeuren: Terug naar Srebrenica 23.13 Kaarten op tafel: Jan Vayne 23.48 NCRV: Gardens of stone 01.33 EO: Knevel op zaterdag Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: Tekst tv 13.30 BNN: Storing 14.00 NOS: Champions League Magazine 14.30 NOS: Studio Sport 17.00 NCRV: De mensen van de kermis 17.30 TROS/EO/NOS: 2Vandaag 18.57 EO: Nederland zingt 19.30 Wildlife op 2: Operatie olifant 20.25 TROS: Andre’s bingogetallen 20.32 Verkeerd verbonden 21.02 NCRV: New York police 21.50 TROS: Zelfportret 22.35 NOS: Studio Sport 23.55 NOS: Journaal 00.05 EO: First do no harm 01.33 TROS/EO: 2Vandaag 02.20 NOS: Journaal en Studio Sport Nederland 3 07.00 Z@ppelin 11.00 VARA: Oppassen !!! 11.25 VPRO: Noorderlicht 11.50 EO: Kortsluiting 12.30 NPS: Van gewest tot gewest 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.07 NPS/VPRO: Andere tijden 13.32 NPS: De late avond op 3: Zaal Hollandia 14.12 Het uur van de wolf: Cine Ambulante 15.05 VARA: Zoophobia 15.10 Oog in oog 15.50 First steps 15.55 NPS: Het AVC: Een wereldzaak 16.25 Verkleurde tijden: Pension De Tros 17.00 NCRV/Z@ppelin. Quatro 17.25 BUYA 17.50 Antiverveeltip 18.00 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.15 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.30 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.50 NOS: Jeugdjournaal 19.00 VARA: Kassa! 19.35 Oppassen!!! 20.05 Kopspijkers 21.03 Het Lagerhuis 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.15 NPS/VARA: Nova 22.47 VARA: Magnolia 01.50 VPRO: Cinema 3: La classe de Neige 03.25 NPS/VARA: Nova RTL 4 07.00 Adventures of Rin Tin Tin 07.25 Teen angel 07.45 Natuur op 4 07.46 Jacques Cousteau 08.40 Wild sanctuaries 09.15 Saving Trudy 09.45 Next wave 10.15 Toyata world of wildlife 10.45 Nigel Marvin’s big cats 11.45 Full House 12.15 Trite kids 13.20 Gametime 13.45 Vacat 14.15 Teleplay 15.15 Gametime 16.10 Boy meets world 16.35 Two of a kind 17.00 Reinout ontmoet Postcode kanjers 17.30 Campinglife 18.00 RTL Nieuws 18.10 Eigen huis & tuin 19.00 Recht van spreken 19.30 RTL Nieuws & Weer 20.00 Commissaris Rex 21.00 Soundmixshow 22.00 Crime Scene Investigation 23.00 RTL Nieuws 00.55 Film tv RTL 5 06.00 RTL Z Extra 09.40 Het verzekeringsmagazine 10.00 Barend & Van Dorp 11.00 IT's business 11.30 Mens & lijf 12.00 Vis tv 12.30 2MXL 13.25 Voetbal totaal 13.55 De gouden koets 14.25 RTL Sport 14.25 RTL Rally report 14.55 RTL Grand Prix 15.25 Duits voetbal - Bundesliga: Schalke 04 - Hamburg SV. Live verslag 16.15 Volvo Ocean Race - update 16.30 Duits voetbal - Bundesliga: Schalke 04 - Hamburg SV. Live verslag 17.25 Feyenoord tv 17.55 Duits voetbal - Bundesliga 19.00 5 in het land 19.30 Jan Douwe op zoek 20.00 Battle of the bulge 22.45 2MXL 23.45 Engels voetbal - Premier League 00.30 Film tv 00.45 Nachtsuite 02.15 Nachtprogramma Yorin 07.00 YorKiddin'. Snorkels 07.25 Fennec 07.50 Dinky Di's 08.15 Animal crackers I & II 08.45 Brothers Flub 09.05 Mona the vampire 09.19 Yorfuture 09.45 'Cindy’s 10.00 Dragon ball Z 10.55 Yor callin' 12.00 Film tv 12.15 Honey, I shrunk the kids 13.00 Real kids, real adventures 13.25 The Tribe 13.50 @Cindy’s 14.20 The lost world 15.05 Making the band 15.30 Film tv 15.45 Family matters 16.10 Martin 16.40 Viper 17.30 Gainequest 18.00 Starring Previews 18.35 Wannahaves 19.10 TV woonmagazine 20.00 Third watch 21.00 Wielklem & Co. 21.35 Beverly Hills cop 3 23.25 OZ 00.40 Nachtprogrammering SBS 6 10.15 Klussen & wonen 11.00 Homeshopping Europe 13.00 Safari 13.25 Vakantie-tv 13.50 Regatta time 14.20 Wild things 15.15 K2 17.00 Gilette 2002 FIFA World Cup 17.30 Zo goed als nieuw 18.00 Het Nieuws 18.10 America’s funniest home videos 18.40 Wonen met Jan 19.10 Fear factor 20.10 Big Diet 21.10 Ushi & Van Dijk 21.45 Lotto weekend miljonairs 22.30 Hart van Nederland 00.30 Without warning 02.10 Nachtprogrammering: Homeshopping, Hart van Nederland, Het Nieuws Net 5 07.00 KinderNet 5. Tuttels 07.25 Ernst. Bobbie en de rest 07.35 Bassie & Adriaan 08.00 Hey Arnold! 08.25 Ratjetoe 08.50 CatDog 09.15 Kenan & Kei 09.45 Clarissa 10.10 Fat dog Mendoza 10.35 Tales from the Cryptkeeper 11.00 Argai 11.25 Montana 11.50 Ripley believe it or not 12.10 Neverending story 12.35 Simsala Grimm 13.30 Albert de 5e musketier 13.30 Alfred J. Kwak 13.50 Boes 14.10 Patrouille 03 15.00 Homeshopping Europe 16.00 NET 5 Presentatie 16.15 Pink Panther cartoon 16.25 LateLine 16.45 Gimme gimme gimme 17.20 Felicity 18.10 Little giants 20.00 Octopussy 22.15 Just cause 00.05 Voices within The lives of Truddi Chase 01.50 Nachtprogrammering Aansl.: Homeshopping, Het Nieuws V8 06.30 Fox kids. Honeybee Hutch 06.50 Why why family 07.10 Bamboe beren 07.35 Hello Kitty 07.45 Bob de Bouwer 07.55 Franklin 08.10 Bob de Bouwer 08.20 Eek! The cat 08.30 Spy dog 08.55 FKPL-clip: K3 - Heyo mama 09.00 Braceface 09.20 FKPL-clip: ATC - My heart beats 09.25 Digimon 09.50 FKPL-clip: Jody Bernal - Hit medley 09.55 Pokemon 10.15 Kids from room 402 10.35 Wunschpunsch 11.00 Walter Melon through history 11.25 Life with Louis 12.05 Action Man New 12.30 Iznogoud 12.55 Mad Jack the pirate 13.15 X-Men 13.35 New Superman 14.00 Breaker High 14.20 Lizzie McGuire 14.40 Bobby’s world 15.05 Eek! The cat 15.15 Kids from room 402 15.35 Samurai Pizza Cats 15.55 Eek! The cat 16.10 Action Man New 16.30 Bikermice from Mars 16.50 Shinzo 17.10 Digimon 17.35 Pokemon 18.00 V8 Weekoverzicht 18.05 Pink Panther cartoon 18.10 Airwolf 19.10 Smallville 20.00 Busetas 20.55 The fear factor 21.55 Temptation Island 22.50 Party crash 23.20 Life of a gigolo 00.55 Bad Boys 02.40 Nachtprogrammering Omrop Fryslan 09.00 Hjoed 17.55 Berneprogramma 18.00 Hjoed 18.15 Boppeslach 18.30 Wykoersjoch 19.00 Hjoed 24.00 Hjoed Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Yorin z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS 6 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Net 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki V8 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Omrop Fryslan z 2002 roku